Desespero
by Bad Kitty
Summary: Dois amantes separados pelo destino. OCC. AU. SLASHYAOI


Desespero

Autoras: Bad Kitty e Liz-chan.

Disclaimers: Estes personagens não me pertencem, eles são propriedade de J. R. R. Tolkien.

            "Sinto muito, Legolas", murmurou Aragorn beijando os lábios macios do elfo. "Preciso voltar para Valfenda hoje, mas prometo que assim que puder eu volto para você".

            "Vou com você, Aragorn", disse Legolas com sua voz suave, acariciando o rosto de Aragorn.

            "Você precisa ficar e ajudar seu reino. Os orcs estão agitados, Sauron esta tramando alguma coisa", falou Aragorn olhando para o rosto delicado e perfeito do elfo debaixo dele, podia ficar horas admirando a beleza etérea de Legolas.

            "Então vou para Valfenda assim que expulsarmos os orcs", disse Legolas sorrindo, não queria ficar longe de Aragorn.

            "Não! Você vai ficar aqui até eu voltar", sentenciou Aragorn firme, apesar do elfo ser muito mais velho do que ele, Aragorn sentia sempre ímpeto de protegê-lo de qualquer perigo.

            "Mas...", começou a argumentar Legolas surpreso com a reação de seu amante.

            "Sem mas. Você não vai sair e muito menos sozinho", cortou Aragorn encerrando aquele assunto. "Existem muitos orcs pelo caminho e não quero nem imaginar o que fariam se capturassem você, meu amor. Prometa-me que irá me esperar, só assim irei tranqüilo para Valfenda".

            Legolas não respondeu nada para Aragorn apenas o puxou para mais perto e o beijou com paixão. A princípio Aragorn ficou surpreso com a ousadia repentina do elfo que sempre era muito tímido, mas depois retribuiu as carícias.

            Aragorn saiu sorrateiramente do quarto para não acordar Legolas que dormia pacificamente, queria falar com Thranduil para que vigiasse Legolas enquanto estivesse fora. Temia que Legolas agisse impulsivamente e o seguisse.

            "Alteza", saudou Aragorn antes de entrar nos aposentos de Thranduil.

            "Entre, Aragorn", convidou Thranduil sorrindo amavelmente.

            Thranduil era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam da relação entre Aragorn e Legolas, as outras eram Arwen e Elrond. Os outros elfos apenas suspeitavam, mas nada comentavam.

            "Estou partindo para Valfenda", comunicou Aragorn apreensivo.

            "Eu sei, filho, mas este não é o motivo pelo qual me procura. Diga-me o que aflige seu coração, Aragorn", pediu Thranduil desvendando-lhe a alma.

            "Legolas", revelou Aragorn agitado. "Tenho medo que ele vá para Valfenda atrás de mim, sozinho. Não terei paz enquanto não retornar e encontrá-lo a salvo".

            "Manterei vigília constante em meu filho querido, mas se ele estiver realmente disposto a ir atrás de você nada o manterá aqui e você sabe disso", comentou Thranduil balançando a cabeça com tristeza. "Seu cavalo esta pronto para a viagem. A hora que desejar pode partir".

            "Obrigado", agradeceu Aragorn fazendo uma mesura e saindo do quarto de Thranduil.

            Voltou para o quarto de Legolas e o encontrou dormindo. Ficou parado encostado contra a porta admirando o elfo adormecido. Ele estava lindo, os cabelo loiros espalhado no travesseiro, a pele pálida e perfeita, o rosto de feições delicadas e harmoniosas e o corpo delgado que o tecido fino do lençol não conseguia esconder. Aragorn ficou excitado com aquela visão do paraíso, mas teve que se conter. Quanto mais rápido partisse para Valfenda mais cedo voltaria.

            "Legolas!", sussurrou Aragorn afagando os cabelos sedosos. "Acorde Legolas".

            "Aragorn!", murmurou Legolas sonolento se espreguiçando como um gato, para o deleite de Aragorn que não tirava os olhos do príncipe. "Já esta indo?".

            "Estou, tenho que partir logo", disse Aragorn com o coração apertado, não queria deixar Legolas.

            "Tenha muito cuidado", pediu Legolas fitando-o intensamente.

            "Eu terei, meu amor, eu terei", garantiu Aragorn puxando Legolas para seu colo e beijando-o. "E você vai ficar aqui me esperando".

            Novamente Legolas não disse nada, apenas correspondeu ao beijo em silêncio. As carícias tornaram-se cada vez mais ousadas forçando Aragorn a afastar-se.

            "Se continuarmos assim eu não irei embora", disse Aragorn respirando com dificuldade.

            "Esse era o plano", ronronou Legolas com um brilho travesso nos olhos azuis.

            "Legolas!", ralhou Aragorn sem conseguir esconder um sorriso, era difícil partir e deixar o magnífico elfo para trás. "Até breve e me espere aqui".

            Legolas permaneceu sentado na cama, os lençóis desarrumados cobrindo-o da cintura para baixo. Os olhos azuis transbordando em lágrimas que teimavam em manchar as faces alvas. Aragorn sentiu seu coração partir-se em milhões de pedaços vendo a tristeza de Legolas.

            "Voltarei logo, meu príncipe", prometeu Aragorn beijando os cabelos perfumados e saindo do quarto.

            Legolas permaneceu em um estado de torpor muito tempo depois de Aragorn ter ido. Seu coração ordenava que fosse com Aragorn, mas sua razão o proibia porque seu lugar era ali em seu reino, defendendo seu povo. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda podia sentir as carícias sensuais de Aragorn, seus lábios mornos em sua pele e seu odor impregnado em todo seu corpo. Saiu da cama disposto a ocupar sua mente para não pensar em Aragorn.

            "Vejo que já esta de pé, meu filho", comentou Thranduil encontrando com Legolas nos corredores do palácio.

            "Vou treinar com meu arco", contou Legolas tentando mostrar-se animado.

            "Só não se afaste muito da cidade, aranhas foram avistadas muito próximas a cidade e tenho medo que algo aconteça com você", avisou Thranduil preocupado. "Na verdade tenho um pressentimento muito ruim, tenha muito cuidado".

            "Terei, pai", disse Legolas afastando-se cabisbaixo.

            Durante os dias que se seguiram Legolas tentou agir normalmente para tranqüilizar seu pai e seus amigos, mas não conseguia. Todos percebiam que o príncipe estava triste e nada parecia melhorar seu estado de espírito. Nem mesmo durante sua patrulha conseguia ficar animado. A constante vigília apenas servia para deixá-lo ainda mais desanimado, não tinha um minuto de privacidade, sempre havia alguém o seguindo, o observando.

            "Pai, podemos conversar a sós?", perguntou Legolas quando encontrou seu pai rodeado por outros elfos.

            "Claro Legolas", com um simples olhar Thranduil dispensou os outros elfos. "O que o perturba?".

            "Não agüento mais todos me seguindo, vigiando meus passos o dia todo", desabafou Legolas agitado. "Percebi que desde que Aragorn partiu sempre há alguém me observando. Quero ficar sozinho com minha dor. Peça que eles me deixem em paz, por favor".

            Mesmo contra sua vontade Thranduil fez a vontade de seu filho, mas agora ele mesmo teria que ficar de olho em Legolas e mantê-lo sob sua proteção.

            Após alguns dias que haviam parado de vigiá-lo e que haviam afastado os orcs e as aranhas da cidade Legolas resolveu ir para Valfenda. Tinha ímpetos de ir escondido, mas não podia fazer aquilo com seu pai, tinha que informá-lo de sua decisão e que partiria de qualquer jeito.

            Thranduil aceitou a decisão do filho apesar de seu pressentimento de que algo aconteceria, mas só o deixou partir se fosse acompanhado por alguns elfos. Sabia que não tinha como impedi-lo. Com pesar em seu coração Thranduil viu seu filho deixar a Floresta das Trevas em direção a Valfenda com mais três elfos. Por mais que soubesse que Legolas era o melhor arqueiro de seu reino seu coração de pai sempre sofria quando ele partia em direção ao perigo.

            Legolas sentia-se leve partindo ao encontro de Aragorn, depois de muito tempo voltava a sorrir e ver a beleza da floresta. Imaginava a surpresa de Aragorn quando ele chegasse em Valfenda.

            Estavam no segundo dia de viagem quase saindo da floresta quando começaram a ouvir barulhos que não conseguiam identificar, uma névoa espessa caiu rapidamente sobre eles, deixando-os desorientados. De alguma forma foram surpreendidos em seu próprio território.

            Os elfos que o escoltavam permaneciam atentos ao seu lado, prontos para qualquer coisa. Mas eles não estavam preparados para o imenso exército de orcs que surgiu do nada. Por mais que os matassem, mais orcs surgiam. Um a um Legolas viu seus companheiros morrerem impiedosamente.

            Ao ser cercado Legolas se preparou para morrer. Sabia de histórias terríveis das coisas que os orcs faziam com elfos, mas não se entregaria facilmente, lutaria até o fim. Continuou disparando suas flechas certeiras contra os orcs até que foi dominado, quebraram seu arco e as flechas que restavam e tomaram sua espada. Enquanto era seguro por braços repugnantes um dos orcs se aproximou e acertou-o com o cabo de sua própria espada fazendo com que perdesse a consciência.

Os orcs corriam com pressa, como se suas vidas dependessem disso e de fato, suas vidas dependiam daquela "entrega". Aquele elfo era muito importante para o mestre deles, do contrário, porque ele pediria o elfo ileso? Faltava cerca de um dia até eles chegarem em Isengard, e o elfo estava muito quieto, quase morto. Será que eles não exageraram na força do golpe para desacordá-lo? Se aquele elfo não desse sinais de estar vivo, eles morreriam. Um gemido dolorido fez-se ouvir, e Legolas ao perceber onde estava começou a se debater, tentar fugir. Mas estava muito bem preso pelos orcs e ele estava curioso e ao mesmo tempo com medo de descobrir para onde estava sendo levado. Aquele não era o caminho para Mordor, logo, eles não pretendiam entrega-lo a Sauron, mas seu coração lhe dizia que ele estava preste a passar pela maior provação de sua vida. Seus sentidos logo perceberam que ele estava sendo levado a Isengard. A pergunta agora era: para que?

Um dia depois de viagem, depois de muito gritar e até mesmo matar um orc com sua própria arma ele descobriu-se no castelo de Saruman, que o esperava com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, a promessa de muita dor e sofrimento ao elfo.

"Vejo que trouxeram meu elfo inteiro", disse Saruman sorrindo. "Agora, terão a recompensa que merecem". Apontou seu báculo para os orcs e os matou instantaneamente.

Legolas estava apavorado, mas, amarrado, não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer. Seus olhos exibiam pânico e ele tentava a todo custo se soltar e fugir dali, voltar a seu lar, para os braços de seu amado Aragorn.

"Não adianta se debater, meu elfo, essas cordas são de material mágico muito resistente, você nunca conseguirá se soltar a menos que eu queira. Agora, se você for um bom menino, digo, elfo, eu o soltarei".

Fúria brilhou nos olhos azuis de Legolas e ele continuou a se debater. Nunca se submeteria a ninguém, muita menos aquele mago que havia se aliado a Sauron.

"Como você quiser, Legolas. Se você não vai ser meu por bem, então tomarei a força o que quero".

Usando seu báculo ele levou Legolas até seu quarto, onde o deitou na cama, ainda sem encostar suas mãos no elfo. As cordas, como que magicamente se enroscam na cama, deixando Legolas cativo. O velho mago finalmente se aproximou de sua presa com olhar predador e tirou a mordaça que já começava a cortar os lábios do elfo. Legolas passou a língua sobre os lábios, umedecendo-os antes de começar a gritar ofensas e maldições contra o mago. Sorrindo, Saruman abaixou sua cabeça até dar uma lambida bem molhada nos lábios indefesos do belo elfo de olhos azuis. Legolas, já prevendo o que o velho mago faria com ele tentou gritar e a se debater com fúria, mas isso somente excitou mais Saruman, que aproveitou a tentativa de gritar do elfo para meter a língua naquela boca tão tentadora e doce. O elfo não rejeitou o beijo, aliás, nem teve como. Mas também não cooperou em nada. Saruman, percebendo que não conseguiria nada com o elfo, acertou um soco no rosto de Legolas e sorriu ao ver o filete de sangue escorrendo pela pele pálida. Lambeu o sangue que escorria da boca de Legolas enquanto o despia. Legolas tinha o corpo muito bem feito. Braços e costas fortes graças aos treinos com o arco e com espadas. O tórax era liso, sem pelos e definido. Mesmo sob a calça Saruman percebeu que ele possuía coxas fortes e bem torneadas. Mas os braços de Legolas estavam tensos e seus olhos exibiam medo mesclado à fúria. O mago passava lentamente as pontas das unhas pelo tórax de Legolas, cortando superficialmente a carne, ferindo-o para depois lamber os ferimentos que suas unhas faziam. Legolas continuava se debatendo, tentando se afastar dos toques indesejados. Sentindo-se incomodado com o mago, que parecia divertir-se com sua patética tentativa de fuga. Sentiu sua calça ser retirada e percebeu-se nu. Realmente o mago faria com ele tudo o que ele não desejava que o mago fizesse. Esses eram seus planos? Transforma-lo em seu brinquedo sexual e depois mata-lo? Não. Ele não podia permitir isso. Se ele morresse, seu pai ficaria sem herdeiro e mais do que tudo, ele não poderia morrer sem ver Aragorn mais uma vez. Ele fechou os olhos ante esse pensamento e uma lágrima cristalina escorreu de seus olhos, agora de um azul apagado, triste.

"Não se preocupe, elfo. Não o matarei. Ainda não antes eu quero me divertir muito com você, com seu corpo".

Os olhos do elfo se arregalaram, e ele começou a se debater com muita fúria. As cordas começaram a arrebentar, e ele começou a se soltar. Saruman soltou uma risada divertida quando o elfo conseguiu se soltar. Ele se soltou, sim, mas, pensou ele, será que o elfo era tão idiota a ponto de pensar que conseguiria se soltar se ele não quisesse? Saruman riu maniacamente, uma risada que prometia muita dor ao elfo, enquanto tirava sua capa.

Legolas arregalou os olhos ao ver que o mago tirou suas roupas. Depois apertou os olhos para evitar chorar ao mesmo tempo em que se percebeu imóvel. Tentou mover as mãos. Nada. Estava livre das cordas, mas preso por magia. O elfo sentiu suas pernas serem afastadas, mas não sentiu as mãos de Saruman em seu corpo. Ele sentiu-se sujo e humilhado por sua fraqueza quando sentiu os lábios de Saruman em torno de seu pênis, lambendo-lhe a virilha e a parte interna das coxas. O velho estava tentando excitar o elfo. E estava conseguindo, embora essa excitação não passasse de uma reação natural do corpo de Legolas. Saruman colocou todo o pênis de Legolas dentro de sua boca, sentindo a ponta do membro de Legolas tocar-lhe o fundo da garganta. O mago colocou suas mãos no quadril de Legolas, cravando suas unhas em ambos os lados da cintura do elfo, rasgando a pele, e vertendo sangue. Legolas gritou de dor, mas não podia mexer-se. Saruman continuou a masturbá-lo e a machucá-lo, Legolas já havia desistido de gritar, havia desistido de chorar e havia desistido de viver. Queria morrer. Sentia-se sujo, impuro e não queria mais ver Aragorn na vida, não queria que seu amante soubesse o que havia acontecido com ele. O velho, percebendo que seu brinquedinho havia desistido falou:

"Desistindo assim? Tão fácil? Pensei que elfos fossem mais fortes. Mas vejo que me enganei, e você merece mesmo morrer".

Sua voz era sarcástica, ele mesmo disse que não mataria Legolas antes de se divertir muito com seu corpo e torturar seu espirito.

Legolas sentiu quando Saruman se afastou, mas mesmo assim não quis abrir os olhos, tinha medo do que veria. Foi quando sentiu a invasão. Saruman o penetrou de uma vez só, sem piedade nenhuma. O pênis de Saruman entrava inteiro dentro de Legolas com brutalidade, para depois sair e voltar com mais brutalidade ainda. Legolas gritou de dor ao sentir seu cabelo sendo puxado fortemente e quando sua cabeça foi erguida, sentiu seus lábios se encontrarem com os de Saruman. Mas, não foi o beijo do velho que ele imaginou. Foi o beijo de Aragorn, e isso fez com que ele momentaneamente esquecesse de tudo o que estava a sua volta e responder o beijo com paixão, e até mesmo a gemer de prazer quando sentiu a nova invasão de Saruman em seu ânus tão machucado. Foi quando ouviu a voz de Saruman de encontro a seu ouvido:

"Fico feliz que esteja finalmente cooperando, meu elfo".

Foi quando se lembrou de onde estava, e desejou poder voltar para a fantasia de que ele estava em casa, nos braços de Aragorn, mas tudo o que ele sentiu foi dor e mais dor ao sentir-se novamente violado. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo e chegou até mesmo a amaldiçoar sua força, pois sabia que não perderia os sentidos tão facilmente. Legolas sentiu seu corpo estremecer e gozou, um forte jato branco que melou sua barriga e a barriga do mago também. Algum tempo depois sentiu Saruman gozar dentro de seu corpo. Sabia que estava sangrando. Ele não sentia somente o sêmen do mago, mas sentia também seu sangue morno escorrer da fenda entre suas pernas.

Resolveu abrir os olhos e viu o velho já vestido, sentado ao seu lado na cama. Saruman tentou acariciar-lhe os cabelos, mas Legolas mexeu a cabeça impedindo que Saruman encostasse nele. Já se sentia humilhado o suficiente. Sentiu seu cabelo ser novamente puxado e a voz de Saruman de encontro a seu ouvido:

" Não vai me dar meu beijo de boa noite?".

Antes que pudesse responder sentiu a língua de Saruman invadir sua boca e não pode fazer nada além de esperar que o repugnante mago acabasse logo com aquela tortura. Queria dormir e esquecer de sua vida, e quem sabe, poderia até sonhar que ele e Aragorn estavam mais uma vez juntos. Assim que o mago saiu do quarto, ele chorou, seu peito arfava enquanto entre soluços ele chamava:

"Pai... Aragorn... por favor, venham me salvar... pai... por favor...".

Após um mês Aragorn retornava para a Floresta das Trevas para os braços de Legolas. Não havia um dia em que não houvesse sentido falta de seu elfo, queria que ele tivesse ido junto. Quando entrou na cidade percebeu que todos o olhavam de um modo estranho que não conseguiu identificar. Seu coração disparou, suas mãos suaram e não conseguia conter a ansiedade. Correu até o palácio, atrás de Legolas.

            "Legolas! Legolas!", chamou Aragorn entrando no quarto de seu amante e o encontrando vazio.

            "Bem vindo, Aragorn" cumprimentou Thranduil encontrando Aragorn no corredor do palácio.

            "Onde esta Legolas?", perguntou Aragorn apreensivo com medo da resposta.

            "Ele não esta com você? Ele foi para Valfenda, atrás de você há uma semana", respondeu Thranduil olhando para Aragorn atordoado, seu filho estava em perigo.

            "Mas ele não chegou em Valfenda e não o encontrei no caminho", disse Aragorn temendo o pior. "Nos deveríamos ter nos encontrado no meio do cainho".

            "Vou chamar meus soldados e vamos procurá-lo", Thranduil estava preocupado, não podia perder seu único filho.

            Thranduil e Aragorn foram à frente, seguindo o caminho que Legolas havia percorrido. Os elfos estavam atentos para qualquer pista por menor que fosse do paradeiro de seu príncipe. O primeiro dia de viagem foi improdutivo, não encontraram nada, nem um sinal de que elfo algum tivesse passado por ali. Nem Aragorn, nem Thranduil conseguiram dormir naquela noite, pensando em Legolas. Thranduil sentia-se culpado por não ter impedido Legolas de fazer aquela viagem imprudente. Aragorn sentia-se culpado por Legolas ter ido atrás dele, nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ele.

            Prosseguiram sua busca logo que amanheceu, não queriam perder nem um minuto. Pouco antes de anoitecer se depararam com uma cena aterradora, em uma clareira encontraram diversos orcs mortos e de longe avistaram um elfo caído.

            Aragorn deixou a prudência de lado e correu em direção ao lugar do massacre, ficou aliviado quando viu que o elfo morto não era Legolas. Após uma busca frenética encontraram os corpos dos elfos que acompanhavam Legolas, mas nem sinal do príncipe. Perto das árvores encontraram o arco e algumas flechas de Legolas quebradas e o manto dele com um pouco de sangue.

            Aragorn caiu de joelhos ao lado das coisas de Legolas abraçando o manto ensangüentado, Thranduil parou de pé ao lado dele, o segurou pelos ombros e o fez levantar.

            "Aragorn, se acalme. Temos que nos manter fortes. Se não encontramos seu corpo é porque ainda existe a possibilidade dele estar vivo", disse Thranduil tentando manter suas esperanças, não iria abandonar seu filho nas mãos dos orcs.

            "Temos que seguir o rastro dos orcs para encontrarmos Legolas", reagiu Aragorn, tinham que tentar antes que os rastros desaparecessem e perdessem Legolas para sempre.

            Os outros elfos continuaram apenas porque amavam muito seu rei, mas não tinham nenhuma esperança de encontrar Legolas vivo. Conheciam as histórias que contavam sobre o que os orcs faziam com elfos, ainda mais um tão bonito como seu príncipe. Encontraram um rastro nada sutil dos orcs. Orcs eram criaturas tolas, que destruíam tudo por onde passavam, deixando tudo mais fácil para eles.

            "Isso não faz sentido", murmurou Thranduil após alguns dias de exaustiva viagem.

            "O que?", perguntou Aragorn desanimado, continuavam seguindo a pista dos orcs, mas não tinham encontrado nenhum sinal de que estavam mantendo Legolas cativo.

            "Esta trilha esta nos levando para Isengard", respondeu Thranduil apontando para a imponente torre que aparecia à distância.

            Aragorn ficou confuso quando percebeu que Thranduil estava certo, algo não estava certo. Os orcs deveriam ir para Mordor e não Isengard. Os rastros ficavam cada vez mais visíveis, parecia que os orcs estavam com muita pressa.

            As suspeitas de Thranduil se confirmaram, os orcs haviam rumado para Isengard, mas não conseguiam imaginar o motivo. Não havia nenhuma evidência de que os orcs haviam passado por ali, tudo continuava normal demais os deixando apreensivos.

            "Vou até Saruman ver se ele sabe de algo sobre Legolas ou dos orcs que passaram por aqui", disse Aragorn, não tinham nenhum sinal de Legolas há dias.

            "Não, eu vou. Nada mais lógico do que um pai preocupado com seu filho estar procurando-o", argumentou Thranduil. "Vou com alguns arqueiros em caso de encontrarmos orcs, enquanto isso você e os outros nos esperam aqui".

            Mesmo um pouco relutante Aragorn acatou a decisão de Thranduil, sabia que ambos estavam preocupados com Legolas e tinham que ser muito cautelosos para não perderem ele para sempre. A espera foi angustiante para Aragorn, os segundos pareciam horas, tinha medo de perder Thranduil também. Tentava se convencer que Isengard era um lugar seguro e amigo, mas seus instintos diziam o contrário. Finalmente ao entardecer Thranduil voltou para o acampamento.

            "Descobriu alguma coisa?", perguntou Aragorn ansioso.

            "Saruman disse que não viu meu filho ou orcs por aqui", respondeu Thranduil consternado.

            Aragorn sentiu uma tristeza muito grande abater-se sobre seu coração, agora teriam que procurar as cegas por qualquer pista do paradeiro de seu elfo. Temia que logo chegaria o momento em que encontrariam o corpo sem vida de Legolas abandonado em algum lugar ermo. Não podia suportar a idéia de perdê-lo, ele era a razão de sua vida.

            "Então temos que levantar acampamento e continuar nossa busca", murmurou Aragorn aflito com a voz embargada.

            "Eu contei o que Saruman disse, mas ele mentiu. Pude sentir meu filho em algum lugar naquela torre", contou Thranduil com raiva na voz, suas bonitas feições endurecidas.

            "O que? Mas Saruman é nosso aliado", balbuciou Aragorn confuso, não fazia sentido. Saruman era um aliado na luta contra as forças das trevas.

            "Senti uma força poderosa lá, mas não era a de Saruman, era algo maligno, pérfido. Temo que perdemos um poderoso aliado para Sauron", respondeu Thranduil preocupado, se Legolas estava nas mãos de Saruman seria difícil resgatá-lo. "Posso sentir, assim como os outros que Isengard esta se perdendo. Posso ouvir os lamentos das árvores, dos rios e dos animais".

            "Como vamos resgatar Legolas?", perguntou Aragorn ainda chocado com o que Thranduil havia contado.

            "Sinceramente não sei, mas precisamos pensar em alguma coisa inteligente. Saruman é um mago poderoso e pode acabar conosco em um piscar de olhos", respondeu Thranduil parecendo velho pela primeira vez aos olhos de Aragorn.

            "Seu pai esteve aqui há pouco tempo. Ele está preocupado com você", contou Saruman sorrindo ao olhar para o lindo elfo deitado em sua cama.

            Legolas tentou não demonstrar o medo que sentia, sempre que Saruman o procurava ele sentia-se sujo, impuro. Saruman era brutal com ele, sua pele pálida estava maculada por marcas e hematomas. Assim que as marcas começavam a desaparecer, ele ficava satisfeito em causar novas marcas. Seus lábios estavam contundidos e até seu couro cabeludo doía. Nas primeiras vezes ele resistiu muito, conseguindo apenas ser mais brutalizado, agora ele permanecia estático não cooperava, mas também não resistia.

            Saruman sentou-se na beira da cama e afagou os cabelos sedosos do elfo indefeso. No primeiro dia havia se irritado tanto com a resistência do elfo que o amarrou na cama e o amordaçou. Agora o valente príncipe nada mais era do que um brinquedinho para ele.

            "Acho que seu precioso Aragorn estava com seu pai", disse Saruman acariciando o corpo desnudo. "Se você fugir, saiba que vou buscar você quantas vezes for preciso e matarei quem se colocar em meu caminho. Você é meu, só meu".

            Saruman tirou a mordaça e saqueou a boca úmida, explorando-a com sua língua áspera e mordendo os lábios macios. Enquanto isso acariciava com brutalidade o corpo delgado sob o seu. Excitado penetrou o elfo a seco arrancando um gemido baixo de dor e lágrimas dos olhos azuis. Procurando infringir o máximo de dor que podia Saruman tirava todo seu pênis do ânus de Legolas para penetrá-lo de uma só vez.

            Legolas procurava não demonstrar nenhuma emoção apesar da dor lancinante que sentia. Sabia que Saruman estava tentando quebrar sua resistência, mas não daria essa satisfação a ele. Legolas tentava separar sua mente de seu corpo sempre que Saruman o estuprava, mas cada vez estava mais difícil fazer isso parecia que o mago estava dominando sua mente também. Como o mago sabia que elfos podiam morrer se fossem tomados a força ele sempre fazia com o elfo sentisse algum prazer. Aquela era a pior parte para Legolas, sentir que seu corpo o traia.

            Depois de gozar Saruman se recompôs, amordaçou Legolas e saiu do quarto sorrindo satisfeito. Tinha que ficar de olho em Thranduil e Aragorn que logo iriam fazer seu movimento para resgatar o lindo elfo que adornava sua cama.

            Depois que Saruman saiu Legolas permitiu-se chorar. Lágrimas deslizavam livremente pelo rosto contundido enquanto soluços sacudiam o corpo delicado preso à cama. Havia chegado em um ponto em que não queria que Aragorn o salvasse, porque achava que depois do que Saruman haviam feito Aragorn não o amaria mais. Sentia-se sujo, humilhado. Desejava que Saruman se cansasse logo dele e o matasse.

            Thranduil e Aragorn ficaram de guarda, observando a torre, atentos a qualquer mudança. Estavam desanimados, prestes a partir para o ataque quando viram uma súbita mudança no comportamento dos orcs. Em questão de minutos todos desapareceram de vista. E ao longe Thranduil avistou Gandalf, o Cinzento, se aproximando. Temerosos de que o mago também estivesse a serviço de Sauron, eles permaneceram em seus esconderijos. Aproveitando que os orcs haviam sumido Aragorn entrou sorrateiramente na torre, enquanto Thranduil permaneceu de guarda, pronto para entrar em ação no caso de qualquer emergência.

            Aragorn ficou chocado quando viu Legolas amarrado à cama, a pele antes branca e imaculada estava coberta de marcas novas e antigas, os lábios inchados e contundidos. Apenas um lençol branco escondia a nudez de seu amado elfo. Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos assim que se aproximou e pode conferir de perto o estrago que Saruman havia feito. Com muito cuidado soltou as correntes que prendiam Legolas, o elfo gemeu quando Aragorn o pegou no colo, mas não acordou. Tinha que ser rápido, não sabiam o que havia distraído Saruman, mas aproveitaram o momento.

            Em poucos minutos saiu da torre de Saruman com uma carga preciosa em seus braços. Voltou rapidamente para o acampamento para esperar Thranduil. Ao avistar Thranduil ao longe com sua comitiva, os elfos começaram a levantar o acampamento para se prepararem para partir.

            Thranduil ficou mais chocado do que Aragorn quando viu o estado em que seu filho se encontrava. Ele não conseguia acreditar que alguém podia fazer mal a uma criatura tão doce e delicada como Legolas. Partiram assim que Thranduil chegou, temiam enfrentar a ira de Saruman por terem libertado Legolas.

            Aragorn cavalgava rápido, mas com cuidado para não piorar as condições de Legolas que permanecia desacordado em seus braços. Apesar de estar preocupado sabia que era melhor para Legolas dormir enquanto seu corpo se curava.

            Nas primeiras noites não pararam porque os elfos não se cansam tão facilmente quantos os homens, mas sabiam que logo Aragorn precisaria descansar. Na terceira noite tiveram que parar porque Aragorn estava exausto apesar da relutância em parar.

            "Thranduil leve Legolas para casa enquanto eu descanso. Tenho medo que Saruman o encontre e o leve outra vez", disse Aragorn passando o elfo que continuava inconsciente para o pai.

            "Deixarei meus melhores elfos com você. Sei que Legolas nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você", falou Thranduil acomodando Legolas em seus braços.

            Com muita dor no coração Aragorn viu Thranduil partir levando Legolas. Finalmente toda a dor e tristeza reprimida tomaram conta de Aragorn que se sentou encostado em uma árvore e chorou. Não conseguia deixar de sentir-se culpado por todo sofrimento que Saruman havia causado a seu amante, não devia tê-lo deixado para atender mais um dos caprichos de Arwen. Tinha que terminar aquele relacionamento de fachada com ela e assumir Legolas perante todos como seu amante.

            Quando Legolas acordou ficou confuso ao reconhecer seu quarto, de alguma forma havia voltado para casa. Em uma poltrona ao lado da cama estava Aragorn adormecido, ele parecia exausto. Seu coração saltou de alegria ao ver Aragorn, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma tristeza imensa. Não sabia como Aragorn reagiria quando soubesse tudo que Saruman havia feito com ele.

            "Legolas!", exclamou Aragorn acordando.

            Aragorn levantou-se sorrindo e aproximou-se da cama para abraçar o elfo, mas para seu espanto Legolas recuou assustado. Os olhos arregalados em espanto, a respiração acelerada e as feições bonitas tensas fizeram Aragorn recuar preocupado.

            "Legolas, meu amor, o que aconteceu?", perguntou Aragorn suavemente sentando-se na beira da cama para tranqüilizar Legolas.

            "Não me toque", pediu Legolas em voz baixa e trêmula, recusando-se a olhar para Aragorn.

            "Não vou te fazer mal, Legolas", disse Aragorn magoado com a reação do elfo. "Eu te amo e nada vai me fazer deixar de te amar, Legolas, nada".

            "Eu... eu... não... posso", balbuciou Legolas com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Ele... eu...".

            "Sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu, foi minha culpa. Mas vou te ajudar a superar isso, enfrentaremos juntos", afirmou Aragorn convicto, tinha que mostrar para Legolas que estava ao lado dele e o amava incondicionalmente.

            Legolas continuava olhando surpreso para Aragorn e irrompeu em lágrimas. Aragorn queria abraçá-lo e confortá-lo, mas sabia que o elfo não queria nenhum contato físico, as lembranças ainda estavam muito vívidas.

            "Preciso de um tempo, Aragorn", disse Legolas se recompondo. "Preciso de um tempo sozinho, para pensar em tudo que aconteceu. Tudo é muito recente e não sei se posso superar isso".

            "Quero ajudar você a superar, meu amor. Você não está sozinho", falou Aragorn se contendo para não toma-lo em seus braços, Legolas parecia uma criança indefesa.

            "Eu preciso superar isso sozinho, Aragorn", murmurou Legolas esgotado.

            "Mas...", começou Aragorn não podia deixar Legolas em um momento tão difícil na vida dele.

            "Por favor, Aragorn", pediu Legolas recostando-se nos travesseiros e fechando seus olhos. "Me deixe sozinho".

            Lançando um último olhar para seu elfo, Aragorn saiu do quarto e foi embora, derrotado. Sabia que Legolas precisava de um tempo para pensar em tudo e se recuperar. Temia que Legolas fosse deixá-lo por culpá-lo por tudo o que havia acontecido. Iria para Bree pensar em uma maneira de ajudar Legolas. Não queria voltar para Valfenda, seu padrasto saberia que algo estava errado e não queria contar o que havia acontecido a Legolas. A decisão de contar o que havia acontecido era apenas dele e a respeitaria, era o máximo que podia fazer por ele no momento.


End file.
